Collision of Wind and Water
by Castoro Chiaro
Summary: Formerly 'The Loveliest Shade of Blue'.  Extended into a series of Kataang OneShots.  Enjoy, and feel free to request topics.
1. The Loveliest Shade of Blue

Wow...there is NOT enough Aang x Katara going on here at I'm here to rectify that. I absolutely adored the part of _The Cave of Two Lovers _when Aang and Katara kiss. It had so much strength in it. So, here is me, going a bit more in depth. Woo hoo. It sort of strays a little, and is a tad short. Just a little fluff to sweeten up a sour day for anyone who needs it. N00bGurl...if ya wanna flame this one, Katara will just soak you with a water whip. So back off if you have no helpful criticism, or you can't tell me what induced the want to vomit in you, m'kay?

Anyhoo, I appologize about anyone who is waiting for 'A Breath of Night' to continue. It's still postponed until further notice.

**DISCLAIMER OF DOOM**: I do not own Avatar.

---

_The Loveliest Shade of Blue_

---

Her eyes were the last thing he saw before the dark engulfed them, if even for a second. He loved those eyes. They were like water, reflecting all of the wonderful things about life. Even if he wasn't exactly the romantic type, Aang still treasured those crystalline irises of hers, and could say a million praises for them.

For a breathless moment, the two youths' lips colided, melting into a kiss. It was gentle, nothing firey or passionate about it. No lust, or temptation to continue on to more 'adult' things. Just a kiss, sweet as honey. A small declaration of affection in an otherwise dreary setting.

Not a single thought passed through the younger's mind for a second or so, then finally a spark of comprehension dawned on him. He and Katara were _really_ kissing. This wasn't some fantasy, or make believe. It was quite real. It was an amazing sensation, pressing his lips to hers. He could never really fully imagine the sensation when Katara had first suggested the rather unorthodox method of escape. But even the very thought of her and him kissing had made him happy.

A small burst of blue light caused Aang to draw away from the waterbender. The cavern had become aglow with soft azure light, lighting the path ahead of them. It was a dazzling spectacle. Aang couldn't repress the thought that entered his mind, a small little flicker of praise for his crush.

"_That blue isn't nearly as pretty as the blue in Katara's eyes..._"


	2. Under the Influence

"Hey everyone, sorry I was gone so long."

"Hey Castoro! I didn't even notice you'd left."

"Yup, but now I'm back!"

All modified quotes aside, hey all! I'm back to resume my mission to spread the word of Kataang across the fandom!...by writing OneShots about it (as if there's any SHORTAGE of those going around). Anyhow, I'm going to actually start writing Avatar stories that are longer than just OneShots, so look forward to them!

This was inspired by a series of doodles I made in my notebook...and the simple fact I've always wanted to see Aang on cactus juice. YAY!

**Disclaimer That Lets Me Live to Write Another Day: **Avatar and all related characters belong to Viacom.

---

Under the Influence

---

There were a list of things Katara would love to see in her lifetime. Aang stumbling around like a madman, giggling and chattering to himself was not one of them.

Apparently, Sokka had smuggled a bit of cactus juice out of the desert (Katara did not even WANT to fathom why), and, as a 'little joke' as he so defensively put it, slipped Aang some. Now, here she was, supervising the 112-year-old Avatar as he spun in crooked circles, in the most euphoric high any person could be in, babbling about all the pretty colors. After a thorough chewing-out, Sokka had wasted no time in putting as much space between him and Katara as possible, knowing how Katara was when she was mad. Toph followed in suit.

"It's like flying!" Aang prattled, flopping onto his back, spreading wide his arms and launching into another bout of laughter. "Lots of birds. I like flying."

Katara stifled a laugh. He looked utterly ridiculous. His outfit was in shambles from all his 'carefree' romping about. Even his dorkiest of grins paled in comparison to the one spread across his face now. She swore she even saw a shimmer of drool trailing down his cheek.

"Alright, Zealous Boy, I think it's time to calm down a little," Katara got up from where she'd been seated and knelt next to Aang, gently taking his hand and easing him up into a sitting position. His eyes were absolutely wild, the pupils increased in size, making him look almost like a human Momo. It was a little creepy how intently they peered at her as she, with motherly-like tenderness, wiped away a trail of saliva from his chin with her shirt. "Honestly...Sokka has a really twisted sense of humor..."

She finished the rather messy task and began to remove her hand. It was stopped short by Aang's hand, which he laid atop her's and pressed back against his cheek.

"Um...Aang, what're you...?"

He was leaning towards her, his grey eyes affixed onto her's.

"Katara..." he said softly, his expression a sort of crazed endearment. Katara drew back a bit. This was just getting weirder and weirder...

"You know, you're really pretty..."

"Um...thank you..." she tried to scoot away, but ended up flat on her back. Aang was now on her stomach, ignoring all personal boundaries in his state of free mind. His face was drawing ever closer to her's, his hot, moist breaths brushing against her neck. A series of pins and needles crawled up her spine and the brightest blush to ever come across her face burned her cheeks. This was so intensely awkward, words didn't even begin to cover it.

"I've had something I've wanted to say to you for a long time."

"Could you possibly tell me _after _kindly getting off my stomach?" she asked, her voice quavering more than she would've liked.

"I wanted you to know..." his lips were only a few inches from hers. The slight tang of cactus juice touched her tongue as it left Aang's mouth. Her own breaths were very slight. Sure, they'd kissed before...but there were _circumstances_! They were just _friends_!

"I love..."

This was it...her heart was pounding against her chest and her face, if at all possible, was growing redder and redder. But something else besides awkwardness was growing within her. Maybe...just maybe...excitement?

He spoke the next words in a voice barely above a whisper, "...your hair loopies."

_WHAT?!_

Aang proceeded to cackle drunkenly at what he thought must've been a _very _humorous joke. Katara glared at the younger boy, wondering when he'd snap out of this. She missed the more sensible Aang, the one who actually _had_ some sense of restraint. Without really shoving him, she pushed him back from her face, annoyed with the smell of his breath and the spray spittle produced by his jovial laugh.

Now up in a sitting position again, she wiped off the small droplets from her face, while Aang continued to laugh abrasively. How utterly embarrassing...she'd gotten all worked up over a comment on her hairstyle. But then, a kiss from Aang under the influence wouldn't exactly _mean_ anything...so there was no real reason to feel so disappointed, she reasoned to herself.

Casting Aang a withered look as he carried on his fit of laughter, she mumbled, "Yes, Aang, very funny. Don't ever do that aga–"

Her sentence was cut short by what she'd so fervently prepared for earlier. Aang gave her a sloppy, rather messy kiss straight on the lips. Katara, completely taken aback, only watched in surprise. When he broke off the kiss, her lips were quite wet, and her eyes still wide. Aang only beamed like an oblivious psychopath.

"Happy birthday, Hair Loopy!" he cheered, waving his arms wildly.

With that, he flopped back and rolled around the grass, further messing up his ensemble. As for Katara, she remained still, lost in stupor.


	3. Act as One

...the wierd ideas you get from forums...This was inspired by a 'teenage perspective' on unison bending, ie, how it's almost sexual in nature. I really didn't agree, but this idea kept bugging me until I tried it. This takes place during 'Jet'. I added in a little between Jet's pep-talk and the actual creation of the geyser...because if you watch that scene, there's a cut in there, so I can get away with it xD.

Well, in the spirit of the Foster's Marathon a while back, WILT, TAKE IT AWAY!

**Sorry, but this is the Disclaimer: **_Avatar_, it's really not Castoro's, okay? Is that okay? Oh, and happy Fourth of July! Oh, I'm sorry, what I mean is, she _wrote_ this on the Fourth, but now she's posting it later. Sorry about the mix-up. Oh, and sorry for taking so long with this. I've just never been too good at speeches, I get a libble...oops, libble, I meant--

Thank you, Wilt.

---

_Act As One_

---

"Katara...you can do this," he'd said, tenderness and affection in his voice.

Jet was perfect. The perfect sort of guy Katara so desperately needed at her age, to protect her, understand her, and most of all, to love her. She blushed to think he had his eye on her, that he wanted her to be his out of the many capable warrior girls in his gang, like Smellerbee (who'd glower at her out of the corner of her eye when Jet put a hand on her shoulder).

"Katara, you ready to start?"

Aang's voice snapped Katara from her reverie. Only half-aware of the question, she nodded automatically. When she saw Aang take his stance, she realized they were going to start on the geyser and, trying not to look like a flake in front of Jet, quickly assumed her stance. Taking a deep, relaxing breath like she always did with bending of this sort, she calmed herself physically, spiritually, and mentally (which came with some difficulty, as her thoughts were wrapped up in the very attractive person watching). With a graceful, slow movement of her wrists, she pulled up, trying to feel the weight of the water as if it were strung to her fingers.

Nothing happened. She could feel no water.

"Katara, we're out of sync with each other," Aang commented after a moment, dropping his stance. Persisting without luck for a moment longer, she let her hands fall to her sides with an exasperated sigh.

"We should start over," she mumbled, annoyed.

Assume stance. Deep, calming breaths. Pull. Push.

She tried to focus on the deep resevoir of water below, tried to envision it burbling and hissing as it escaped through vents, rising to the top. But she still could not feel the water, couldn't feel the sensation of bending. She pretty much was just waving her arms.

_Not in front of Jet..._

Katara thought about Aang's comment, that they were out of sync. So, instead of focusing on the water like she usually did with bending, she looked over at Aang. She listened intently to his even breaths, watched his gaze never faultering from the vent. She followed his hands with her own, moving in perfect unison with him, and soon found herself engulfed in him. Bending had never been like this, never been so beyond simply herself and water.

And it certainly never felt this way.

Her heart was thudding in her chest to the steady rythmn of their motions. The weight of the water pulled on her and him, and though their hands drifted in air, she swore she felt them lock together. When she bent normally, she tried to imagine the sensation of cool, fresh water running through her fingers like a running creek. That sensation was replaced in this case with what felt remarkably like warm, soft skin...

Water began to saunter clumsily from the earth, in rhythm with their curving hands. The steam emitted by it spread warmth and moisture across her face, and filled her with the smells of her's and Aang's perspiration. But not at all in a bad way. It was like a very familiar scent that she had forgotten until that moment, and it made her feel comfortable and happy.

Pulling the water up into a column, she felt a sort of euphoric high for a second. In that second, all the sensations blended together, and she felt truly close to Aang in a way she'd never felt with any other man. With a sigh, she let the column collapse and directed the water towards the river. The newly completed geyser steamed and hissed, flowing with ferocious speed down the slope.

Whiping the grimy sweat from her forehead, Jet congradulated her and Aang and gave them more instructions. She paid attention, clung on to every word in fact. But, somehow, though she still found him handsome, still loved him...he didn't have the same effect on her anymore. She couldn't lose herself in fantasies about going up through the trees, clinging to him.

Because her mind was too distracted fantasizing about geysers.

----------

...in-ur-endo, much? " Sadly, a story based on the principle of 'tandem bending' tends to be laden with the stuff. I considered not posting this, but I figure I have to post iffy stuff too.


	4. Growth Spurt

This idea came to me when I was looking at some Kataang fanart and reading some good old Invaderk Kataang. Aang is so much _taller _than Katara when he's older. Sometimes it's hard to make the comparison between a short little baldy who stands half a head length shorter than Katara and the fanart I see him in xD.

Be prepared for possibly (even compared to the Cactus Juice one) the most bizzare concept for a Kataang fanfiction yet.

**Disclaimer of...Stuff**: Rrrrrraaaa...(zzzz)

(this disclaimer brought to you by none other than Bosco, the Earth King's Royal Bear)

---

_Growth Spurt_

---

There are many things you just have to accept in a relationship.

I understand that perfectly fine. I understand his duty as the Avatar conflicts with our time together and though he can take me with him most times, there are occasions where I have to stay behind. I understand that he doesn't always have time for me and that just balancing his personal life with his work is complicated enough without us being married soon. I understand that the the stress he's under a good majority of the time gets to him, that he won't always be cordial and kind and will lose his temper.

But there's just one thing I won't ever understand in my life: When the heck did Aang get so much _taller _than me?

I recall only a few years ago being able to lift him into my arms, leaning over him to help him perfect his waterbending stances, and patting him dotingly on the head like a mother to a child. Nowadays, it's _he _who lifts me into _his _arms and ruffles my hair affectionately. I really can't place the exact day or month this shift occured, but when it did I was quite flummoxed, esspecially when I thought it'd be a good idea to pick him up and smother him in an overly affectionate bear hug. I ended up capsizing us both into the stream we'd been practicing by.

True, it's a silly thing to get flustered over, but it really shocks me sometimes. I just think about who he was a scant few years ago, a bright-eyed, eccentric, and rather excitable young boy, and who he is now...well, okay, a bright-eyed, eccentric, and rather excitable young _man_. Despite the almost nonexistant change in his temperance, it's just hard to believe the little kid I met on that faithful day was the same man who wraps me in his arms and rests his chin on my head.

"It's called a _growth spurt_, Katara," Sokka once quipped when I commented on Aang's rather sudden gain in height. "It's a guy thing. It's not like he grew a third arm or anything; he's still the same goofball dork he was at twelve."

Despite his usual show of innappropriate sarcasm, I know Sokka was right. Even if Aang's gained a few inches...feet...in height, he still remains the same kid he was at heart. And, it's not like I don't like being coddled. It's just hard to think he's still younger than me and still thinks of me as his source of guidance, his mature, sensible teacher.

...hm.

Maybe I should try that bear hug again.


End file.
